During typical hydrocarbon drilling operations, a drill string, drill bit, and other elements of the drilling system are suspended in a borehole from a hook at the surface. The load on the hook caused by the suspended elements (i.e. the “hookload”) is measured for a number of purposes, including monitoring the amount of force being applied by the drill bit to the floor of the borehole, which is referred to as weight on bit (WOB). Accurate hookload and WOB measurements are important to prolonging the usable life of the drill bit, among other uses.